Iago and the Rainbird
by badboylover24
Summary: This is a fanfic/parody I wrote a long time ago; the date scene from "Fowl Weather" told through Iago's POV. I don't own anything but the POV. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.


**Iago and the Rainbird**

 **Summary:** This is what happened with Iago and Thundra during their little rendezvous in "Fowl Weather". This is told through Iago's POV. I don't own anything but the POV.

As I flew through the clouds looking for that green bird calling herself Thundra, I recalled what happened. After Al convinced the group that we should go get some rain for a kid's fig trees, we ran into that Rainbird Thundra. Although I pretended that I'm not interested in her, I couldn't help but notice how hot Thundra was. She's a cute shade of green while I'm red; they're opposite colors, and they say that opposites attract. I guess that's why she's attracted to me too. I didn't want the others to know because I've a feeling they'll make fun of me because I've a soft spot for jungle birds.

Just then, I spotted Thundra flying towards me, her rainbow tail trailing behind her like the train of a bridal gown. Oh, man, what I wouldn't give to see her in a wedding veil; she'd look radiant in it. I then flew up to her, and we stopped when we met up.

"Thundra, my dear," I said to her suavely with a gentlemanly bow, "imagine bumping into you." I then chuckled at my joke as I settled onto her long, golden tail. "So, uh, how's about this weather, huh?" She just smiled at me as I wiggled my eyebrows at her. Oh, geez, why does that smile of hers make my heart skip a beat or more?

"It became much nicer when you came along, _guapo_ ," she answered. I blinked with surprise.

"What ever happened to 'giblet'?" I asked her. She giggled at my reply. Aw, man, a cute laugh to go with her beauty. I hope I don't go babbling like an idiot or tell her that I'm doing this to get her to give Agrabah some rain. She'd be ticked off at me for sure.

"You mean you don't mind it?" she then asked.

"Well, I gotta admit it's pretty cute," I stated, feeling my face flare up from the blush. She just smiled as she started flying over to my side.

"Not as cute as _you_ ," she stated. "Come, I'll show you around my rainforest." I then flew after her, trying to keep up. She's really fast for a bird larger than me. As I flew after her, I gazed at her beauty. Her long, emerald hair flapped in the wind like ribbons. Her eyes shown in the sun like pure blue sapphires. She must be a beautiful goddess rather than a rainforest queen. I soon caught up to her, feeling rather exhausted.

"You need all this rain for one rainforest?" I asked her with pants as we approach a large waterfall where some clouds were lining up to fill up with rainwater.

"Oh, no, sweetbeak," she answered sweetly as we flew up to a raincloud that's finishing up. Yet another cute nickname that sent shivers down my spine.

"Next!" Thundra then called out. The finished raincloud then moved out from under the waterfall, and a new cloud took its place. I then watched Thundra as she flew away from the waterfall, and I followed after her.

"My rain travels all over the world," she explained before I accidentally bumped into her. I then flew back a bit to give her some space.

"Oh, how fascinating, " I replied, hoping that she'd see things my way a bit. "Are you sending any rain to…oh, I don't know…Agrabah?" Thundra then gave me a surprised look before summoning a cloud for us to roost on. Once we're on the cloud, she took out an old book of some kind and started flipping through its pages.

"Let's see, hmmm…" she said. "Acapulco, hurricane…Afghanistan, drizzle…Appaloosa, downpour—Oops, too far." She laughed at her mistake as she flipped back a few pages. Oooh, those shivers down the spine again.

"Ahh, Agrabah," she said, blowing off the dust on the page she found. I coughed up the dust that went down my throat. How old was that book anyway?

"A desert?" she cried with a laugh before putting the book away. "Oh, you have got to be kidding. I don't do deserts." Don't do deserts? Ya gotta be kidding me. But instead of freaking out, I decided to be a bit flirty with her to get her to see things the others' way.

"Not even for _me_?" I asked suavely, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She then giggled at me as she rubbed her beak against mine in an Eskimo kiss sort of way (Geez, I hope she doesn't notice the blush on my face) before becoming serious. Talk about quick.

"No," she said. "I never mix business and pleasure. Rain is my business…" She then held up her wing, and a lightning bolt shot out of our cloud, making me jump up with surprise. When I did, Thundra brought me close to her with her held up wing and with a giggle.

" _You_ are my pleasure," she then purred, playfully poking me in the beak before setting me down. As I rubbed my beak, I watched her turn her back to me, but she had her gaze facing me so she can bat her eyelashes at me seductively. Aww, man, I'm glad the others aren't watching this; I can't even talk straight as I tried to explain the reason why I needed rain in Agrabah.

"Well, ya see," I chuckled nervously, "it's just that—WHOA!" I was cut off when Thundra tackled me.

"You want rain so bad," she said to me with a smile, "you can stay here with me…forever." She said that last word with a purr as she held me close. Feels kinda nice…until I saw Genie's eye come up and look at us through a pipe-like thing he calls a periscope. What's his problem? Does he think this is a spectator sport?

"Do you mind?" I hissed, kicking the eye to force it back down.

"Do I mind what?" Thundra asked me. I then looked up at her apologetically.

"Oh, not you, Thundra," I explained. "Some jerk was watching us; I just want us to have a little privacy…if you know what I mean."

"You're so sweet," she giggled, nuzzling into my cheek. Afterwards, we talked a bit. I told Thundra about my previous life with Jafar and how I came to be with Al and the others instead. She thought I was pretty heroic risking my life to destroy Jafar's lamp. She then told me about how this winged serpent Malcho destroyed her family and how she banished him to avenge its death. She seemed a bit upset when she mentioned her family, and I don't blame her. I'd be pretty upset myself when I loose a family member I'm close to…and sick to the stomach at the thought of a snake hitting on my girl (yeah, she told me that Malcho was crushing on her). So I planned to flirt with her to cheer her up.

"Oh, Thundra," I said to her suavely, "your wings are so...um, feathery." D'oh, that came out wrong. But it seems to work as she smiled at me.

"Go on," she tempted before I saw Genie fly up behind her, dressed like a rodeo cowboy and swinging his tail like a lasso. Uh-oh! If she sees him, it'll not be pretty. I then flew up to Thundra so she wouldn't see him.

"My heart is a high pressure front," I said to her seductively, "and the barometer's rising." She then hugged me in reply.

"Oh, continue, _por favor_ ," she purred as I watched Genie lasso the cloud, and it flew off with his tail holding it. What an idiot. I then ignored him as Thundra spoke to me again.

"And? And?" Aww, man, I couldn't speak. Those eyes…that hair…that smile…how do I describe her? She's hot! I brought my head closer to her, wanting to kiss her…before I heard Genie crash into the waterfall.

"What was that?" Thundra cried, turning to the waterfall. Stupid Genie; I was so close to locking lips with her! I then turned her head back to me.

"Did I mention that your beak is so…large?" I asked. She then gave me a suspicious look. Okay, "large" is not the proper word for her beak.

"Yet proportionate," I explained quickly. "Uh, uh…" Feeling the strange urge in me again, I did what I didn't think I would do without thinking. I grabbed her head and pressed my lips into hers. Man, was it something. I felt like I was floating on air. My heart was beating like crazy. Heck, I even can't stop myself from smiling. I soon broke the kiss so we can breathe.

"Wow!" I said. Hey, I can't help it if I'm at a loss of words.

" _Si_!" Thundra replied, looking at me with heart-filled eyes. Then it hit me…I kissed her! What was I thinking? What if the others saw me do it? I then hit my head to snap out of it.

"Must be the humidity," I said to myself.

"Why do you say that, _mi amor_?" Thundra asked me.

"Uh, I'm just feeling warmer all of a sudden," I explained quickly.

"Oh, poor thing," she cooed, placing her wing on my forehead. "Do you wish to go someplace cooler?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I replied. We then settled on a different cloud not too far from the waterfall but a bit cooler. There, Thundra stroke my head sweetly.

"Tell me more, lover bird," she purred to me. Aww, man, I'm so nervous, I don't know what to say.

"I…I said to much already," I stuttered. She only gave me a teasing smirk with fluttering eyelashes. Okay, maybe I can complement her on her eyes…

The two of us jumped with surprise when Genie zoomed up behind us.

"Well, kids," he said to us, "I hate to break up the party, but the magic carpet's leaving." What? We have to leave now?

" _Mi Romero_ ," Thundra cried, embracing me with her wings. "You cannot abandon me now." Aw, man! She doesn't want me to leave either; she sounds like she's gonna cry. Maybe I can say something to make her feel better…

"If I'm not on that carpet," I said to her as I took her wing into mine, "I'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but…"

Wait, no! Genie's gonna get the wrong idea and find out that I've been watching his _Casablanca_ movie again!

"Who am I kidding? I'll regret it in five seconds! I'm outta here!" Genie then scooped up and zoomed away, but I was able to give Thundra a small wave and a smile as she waved farewell to me with tears.

" _Adios_ , my parakeet! My sweetbeak! My little giblet!" Aw, who knew she'd be this painfully beautiful when she sheds tears…

"Have you been watching my _Casablanca_ movie again?" Genie asked, snapping me out of it.

"Right now," I answered him flatly, "I don't wanna talk about it."


End file.
